winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 614/Script
Mythix Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom revealed another key clue to finding Fairy Godmother, Eldora. One that is linked to Bloom's childhood day spend playing in the Forest of Flowers. When the Winx arrived at the forest, they met Eldora but were interrupted by another one of Selina's menacing attack bought fourth from the Lengendrium. Scene: Living Room of Bloom's House Bloom: Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Eldora, the fairy godmother. Vanessa: Very nice to meet you. Eldora: Oh, how auspicious. It is wonderful to meet Bloom's mother today of all days. Bloom: Yes. Sunday is a good day to meet my parents. *Vanessa chuckles.* Eldora: Now, now. I may not hail from these parts, but I've lived on earth long enough to know about mother's day. Bloom: Oh! Happy mother's day. Sorry, Mom. Vanessa: Don't worry about it, dear. Eldora: Oh. *Eldora laughs and clears her throat.* *Eldora bring out a magic plant.* Eldora: For you, Vanessa. Vanessa: Thank you. Silly Plant: Nice to meet ya. Vanessa: Oh! It's a very, uh, unique plant. Eldora: It is delightful, isn't it? Oh, this is a magical plant. It requires special care and attention. Vanessa: Special care, huh? Pixies, think you can handle it? Chatta: Of course. *The pixies try to carry the plant.* *All grunting.* Bloom: Well, that was an odd choice for a gift. Stella: Mother's day happens to be a great time to reveal my new spring collection. *Stella changes Bloom, Flora and her outfits.* *Girls giggling.* Aisha: Ah...Ah...Ah...Achoo! *Tecna and Stella sneezes.* *Mike sniffles.* Mike: Ah... Stella: Hold on. Achoo! I'll change it. *Stella changes back their outfits.* Tecna: The pollen, it's still circulating. Flora: I've got this. Breeze Blast. *Flora clears the pollen.* Eldora: Oh! Stella: Oh. Musa, Tecna, you're next. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Eldora: I suppose I should start telling you how to lock the Legendarium. *Eldora look though the papers.* Eldora: Oh, "How to cook chicken legs." *Eldora reads another paper.* Eldora: Oh! Here we are. *Flashback.* Eldora: By reading the book, Selina can summon any number of wild creatures from the Legendarium World, A dimension where fictional characters are real. Aisha: So the Legendarium is a link between our world and the imaginary world. Eldora: Yes. And to lock the book, we will need an item that was once part of the Legendarium World. Musa: I take it you're going to tell us where to find that item? Eldora: Well, it is complicated, but I found a lead in the tome of fairy history. Let's see. Hmm. *Eldora looks though the papers again.* Eldora: Oh, "Various enchanted artifacts can be found on Tir Nan Og." But I searched the island from top to bottom, and... *Eldora sighs.* Eldora: Nothing. I suppose it's useless, pointless. Stella: No worries. We have friends there who can help us. Eldora: Oh, splendid. I just know you girls will find a way to lock the Legendarium. Scene: The Dragon Fossils Room Icy: Sisters, the energy from the magic colleges that we conquered is very powerful. And now we will channel it to increase our dark powers. Trix: Trix Convergence! *The Trix creates the black stones to increase their powers.* Selina: Oh! *gasps* Stormy: *laughs* These stones are great. I feel their power already. Selina: Uh, hey. What about me? Don't I get any? Icy: Selina, since when did you become so needy? You've got your little book. Isn't that enough? Some people are so greedy. Come on, Sisters. Let's go take our new powers for a spin. *cackles* First step: Conquer the Mystic School of Tir Nan Og. Scene: Inside of Tir Nan Og College Nebula: Winx, what a wonderful surprise. It is such an honor to see you again. Aisha: Oh, Nebula, It's great to be back here. Bloom: I loved that you turned Morgana's castle into a school for fairies. What a great idea. Nebula: We learned a lot from you Winx. It is our goal to spread that same mission of hope. Scene: The Kitchen Room of Bloom's House Amore: Come on! Just a little further. Cherie: What's wrong with him? Chatta: He won't budge. *The Silly Plant is groaning.* Chatta: I know! It needs water. Everyone, hop to it. Hmm. Oh? *Chatta looks though the apple but Cherie and Amore bum to each other and Chatta falls inside.* *Cara opens the cupboard but everything from the cupboard falls down.* Cara: Whoa! Oh. *exclaiming* *Cara manage to catch it but Amore bums into her.* Lockette: Hmm. *gasps* Guys, over here! *Lockette creates a water bottle.* Cherie: Hey. Great idea, Lockette. But he needs more. *Cherie creates a rain clouds.* Lockette: I had it under control. *Piff sobs and Cherie stop the rain clouds.* Vanessa: *Gasps.* Oh! Pixies: *Singing* Around the mulberry bush. Vanessa: What's going on in here? What happened to you Pixies taking care of my plant? Amore: Don't worry, Vanessa. We've got this. You can trust us. Scene: A Secret Room in Tir Nan Og College Nebula: I believe these may be what you're looking for. Eldora: Are those what I think they are? Nebula: Yes, Eldora. They are. Long ago, seven ancestral fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World to the real world. They brought with them these magic wands, which contain the Mythix power. Musa: There were once fairies in the Legendarium World? Nebula: Of course. And from there, they traveled to all the worlds of the magic universe, including the earth. Bloom: Amazing. May we? Nebula: The legend says it is impossible to hold them until a fairy has proven herself before the wands. Aisha: We have fought against every monster there is. I think we've proven something. Bloom: Let's try to be humble. These wands contain some serious magic. Stella: But you are their keeper, So you can just give them to us, right? Nebula: I'm sorry. Stella: Or not. Eldora: Hello there, dear wands. What can we do to prove ourselves? *Both Bloom and Eldora sighs.* *Rumbling.* Nebula: Trouble! Scene: Outside of Tir Nan Og College Icy: *Chuckles* Come on, sisters. Let's do some damage. *She laughs.* *Nebula and some of her fairies confront the Trix.* Icy: Oh, this is too easy. Cue the fairies. Nebula: As queen of the earth fairies, I demand that you leave. Now. Icy: What do you say, sisters? Darcy & Stormy: Nah. Icy: Me neither. *Icy shoots a beam at the fairies.* *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! *End of Bloomix Transformation.* Eldora: Oh, my turn. *She transforms.* Bloom: Hey, Trix. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, because we have recruited ourselves a new fairy. Bring it, Icy! Icy: Witches, prove your powers. Obliterate the Winx. *The witches shot spells at the fairies.* Eldora: *Dodges from the attack.* Woah! Oh, what was that spell I used to love? Ah, yes, Natural Twist! Witch 1: Ah! *She turns into a bird.* Bloom: Well done, Eldora! Icy: Ha ha. *Bloom gasps as the other witches barged into the school.* Lazuli: Come on, quickly! Bloom: Oh no! The witches got into the school! I have to go stop them. Scene: Inside of Tir Nan Og College Lazuli: Oh, come on. We just wanna play. *The witches shoot beams at fairies.* Lazuli: Is that your best dance move? *Lazuli laughs.* Lazuli: You fairies are so weak. Bloom: Volcanic Attack! Lazuli: Ha! You think you can stop us? *Bloom grunts and shoots beam at witches.* Lazuli: Oh no! Let's get out of here. Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Enjoy it now, Bloom. Acheron: It seems that the Trix will not share their power with you. So, how will you free me now? Selina: I've got something else in mind. Something even stronger. Bloom's Dragon Flame. Scene: Outside of Tir Nan Og College Nebula: I've had about enough of this! *She shoot beams at Stormy* Stormy: Haha, missed me! Aisha: Try this on for size! *She attacks Darcy.* Darcy: Nice try. *Darcy gasps.* Flora: Magical Vine Grab! *The net traps Darcy.* *Icy shoot beams at fairies.* Stella: Light Spectrum! *She shoots towards Icy but fails.* *Stella gasps.* *Darcy shoot beams at Eldora.* Aisha: Morphix Cloud! Eldora: Nicely done, Aisha. Aisha: That's nothing compared to whats coming next. Take that! *She attacks Darcy but nothing happen.* Nebula: I said enough! *She shoot beams at Stormy.* Stormy: Nebula is stronger than I thought. Icy: Maybe, but not as strong as us. Darcy: You've got that right, sister. Icy: Take it away, Stormy! *Stormy strikes Nebula with lightening.* Nebula: Ah! Tecna: Digital Room! *Tecna gives Nebula a thumbs up.* Flora: Winx, it looks like the Trix got an extra boost of power. Icy: It was only a matter of time before we beat you Winx once and for all. Scene: Inside of Tir Nan Og College Fairy 1: Wow, Bloom. We've never seen such powerful magic. Fairy 2: Thank you. You saved us. Bloom: You're welcome. Just remember that you've got just as much strength inside you too. Fairies: Yeah. Bloom: Ah! *Selina crackles and a snake wraps around Bloom.* *Fairies shoot beams at Selina.* *Selina shoot beams at the fairies.* Selina: Bloom, long time no see. Bloom: Selina? What are *grunts* you doing? Selina: Surprised to see me again? Didn't you miss me? Bloom: Acheron can't help you! His evil is too dangerous and I know that deep inside you know that too. Trust Eldora! Selina: Eldora was lame. She just wanted me to follow the rules. She never gave me any real power. But now, thanks to the power of the Dragon Flame, I can free Acheron, the only real friend I have. Bloom: Huh ? No! I won't let you. Flame Storm Vortex Burst! *Bloom grunts and her spell throws Selina across the room.* *Selina bumps her head.* Bloom: Hm. Scene: Outside of Tir Nan Og College Icy: Without Bloom, your pathetic! *Darcy shoot beams at Flora, Stella, Tecna and Musa.* *Stormy shoot beams at Aisha and Eldora.* Icy: Just as I predicted. We are finally invincible! Bloom: We'll see about that! *Bloom shoots a beam at Icy.* Bloom: Huh? Icy: Icicle Shredder! Bloom: Ah! I've got to take cover. Icy: That's right! Run along! *Bloom grunts.* Icy: You can run but you can't hide! Scene: A Secret Room in Tir Nan Og College Icy: Subzero! Bloom: Ah! Icy: It's about time Bloom for me to finally finish you off. Don't you agree? Bloom: I've got to find my strength. I can't let the Trix win. Icy: Well? It's not like you to go down without a fight. Bloom: That's it! Icy's power is radiating from that stone. All I have to do is destroy it. *Bloom shoots at Icy's stone and destroys it.* Scene: Outside of Tir Nan Og College *Darcy and Stormy's stones break.* Darcy: That's impossible! Stormy: It can't be! Icy, our power source is gone! Icy: Ugh, the energy we gained is back in that dragon skull. Witches, we need to prepare another plan. Let's roll! Flora: Looks like Bloom did it again! *The Winx fly back into the school.* Scene: A Secret Room in Tir Nan Og College Stella: You managed to beat Icy even with her silly necklace. Musa: Yeah! Way to go, Bloom! Nebula: Winx, you fought bravely and you saved Tir Na Og College. *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Look! Nebula: Hmm? *Gasps.* Eldora: Well, fancy that. Tecna: I will take that to mean that we have successfully proven ourselves before the wands. Bloom: Come on, Winx! This is what we've been waiting for. Eldora: The wands recognized us as their rightful owners. The time has come to enter the Lengendarium World. Bloom: Magic Winx, Mythix! *Mythix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *End of Mythix Transformation.* Scene: The Doorway To The Worlds Bloom: We did it! Stella: I am loving this Mythix look! Musa: This is too cool. Aisha: Wow, check this out. That must be the way to the Legendarium World. Eldora: Exactly! Winx, we stand before the wise Doorway to the Worlds, keeper of all knowledge. Uh, if my research is correct. Doorway to the Worlds: Welcome to you, Winx, the new owners of the Ancestral Wands. It is an honor. Bloom: Because of the witches evil, the Legendarium World's power is spilling into the real world. If we don't stop it, it could destroy the magic universe! Eldora: We are looking for help. We must lock the Legendarium for good. Doorway to the Worlds: Then, you will need the Legendarium Key. Musa: A key? Flora: Huh? Doorway to the Worlds: First, you must find the Fantasy Emerald and the Sliver Spear. When you find these objects in the real world, you will cross into the Legendarium World. And only with these two items will you able to magically forge the Legendarium Key. Bloom: How can we find the Emerald and the Spear? Doorway to the Worlds: Your wands will guide you in the real world. Stella: Is anyone else totally thrown off by this whole real world; Legendarium World thing? Bloom: I know. Let's go back to Alfea and try to get a better understanding of how to use these wands. Scene: Alfea's History of Magic Classroom Daphne: Hello. I'm Daphne, Bloom's sister. I teach the history of magic. It is such a pleasure to meet you Fairy Godmother. Eldora: Oh, call me Eldora, dear. Bloom: Daphne, do you know how to use these wands to search for magical objects? Stella: Cause that Doorway was totally giving mixed messages. Daphne: I think I have just what you need. Mythix Wands! *A book comes towards Daphne.* Daphne: Here it is. Now, raise your wands and repeat after me: Mythix Insight! Winx and Eldora: Mythix Insight! Daphne: That is Calavera Island on Earth. There are a number of legends about that island. Eldora: Then, that shall be our first stop. Faragonda: Not just yet, Eldora. Eldora: Hello, Faragonda. Faragonda: It's nice to see you again. Now, as for Bloom's request, everything is set in the courtyard for our celebration. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Faragonda: Greetings students and welcome to Mother's Day at Alfea. *Faragonda opens a portal and the Winx's mothers appear along with the Pixies.* Morgana: Roxy! *Roxy hugs Morgana.* Flora: Hi! Stella: Mom! Aisha: Happy Mother's Day. Luna: Oh Stella, how sweet. Vanessa: Thanks, Bloom. *Vanessa hugs Marion.* Bloom: And now, pizza all around! *Blooms makes a huge pizza appears floating above the ground* Fairy 1: This is awesome! Marion: Bloom, when did you learn to cook like this? Vanessa: She's been practicing. Eldora: Maybe I should leave. After all, this party is just for mothers. Bloom: But, you are our Fairy Godmother. Today, we celebrate you. *Bloom gives flower to Eldora.* Eldora: Oh, how touching. Scene: Alfea's Gym Aisha: To celebrate mother's day, we've prepared a little entertainment for you. Come on, everyone. Let's hit the dance floor. Stella: Hold on, Aisha. New celebration, new look. Aisha: Stella ! Stella: Sorry. But you know we can't do this without a wardrobe change. *Stella changes their clothes.* *A Magic Party song is played.* *The Winx, the Pixies and their mothers started to dance.* *Everyone cheering.* *End of A Magic Party song.* Ending Narrator: After the Winx earned the Ancestral Wands, The Doorway to the World instructs them to find the Fantasy Emerald, the first item needed to forge the Legendarium Key. Their Mythix Insight reveals that they must travel to Calavera Island, where they learn that they need to search for a hidden pirate treasure. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts